Alma de Fuego
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Rei, Jadeite — Porque es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo antes que a un amigo. Mars, Rei y Jadeite, una serie de encuentros. Basado en el Manga y ambientado en una hipotética resurrección de los Shitennou. Colección de drabbles. Senshi/Shitennou.
1. y lo que significa ser una Senshi

De Sailor Mars, Rei Hino y Jadeite, la traición de los Shitennou y sobre terceras oportunidades. Basado en el Manga y en la imagen Senshi/Shitennou que nunca llegó a ser canon. Ambientado en una hipotética post-resurrección de los Shitennou.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_"Es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo que a un amigo."  
____—William Blake._

**Alma de Fuego**

_y lo que significa ser una senshi._

La primera vez, lo mata en nombre de la Alianza del Sistema Solar, por su hogar, por la Reina, por la Princesa, por su deber. Por su _orgullo_.

El Fuego de su planeta no le había dado advertencias sobre la Guerra, ni la habían percibido los Mercurios en sus viajes diplomáticos; ni la habían sentido los Venusianos con sus asuntos en Terra; ni habían escuchado los Jovianos al Viento hablar de traición.

Él había sido el equivalente a su deber de guardiana, un compañero reacio para encontrar a su propia Princesa y a su Príncipe, siempre que la ocasión los unía en la tarea. Era un conversador agudo y sagaz; su capacidad de observación siempre camuflada con su genio inquieto; un oponente difícil con una sonrisa que nunca parecía ser genuina.

Un Rey entre los terréanos, un guardia del Príncipe de Terra, un comandante del Ejército Dorado, un protector de Elysion.

Y un traidor a todo ello.

Mars lo mata porque es lo correcto.

**...**

La segunda vez, Hino Rei siente el peligro y el poder cambiando en el Mundo y entonces – gente comienza a desaparecer, crecen los rumores de un bus maldito cerca de su templo y el Fuego continúa mostrando el mismo rostro masculino en sus lecturas.

Responde al Llamado, recibe la bendición de Marte en esta segunda vida, y cuando ve el rostro del Fuego, en vivo y en directo, Hino Rei escucha lo que dicen las Senshi a sus espaldas y Mars llama al fuego y lo envuelve en llamas para poder sobrevivir.

No lo conocía, sus memorias aún no han regresado y no sintió culpa alguna después, más que un vago sentimiento de resignación ante la pérdida de una vida – algo que luego aprendería a controlar y olvidar, cuando Luna la hubiera introducido a esta nueva vida como defensora de la justicia, en guerra con los youma que el Reino Oscuro enviaba y le dijera que él era un General bajo las ordenes de la Oscuridad que había acabado con el Milenio de Plata en su vida anterior.

**...**

La tercera vez, no es realmente él sino un youma enviado por Zoisite para vengar su muerte. Al menos, eso es lo que dice.

El rostro del demonio se transforma en Kaidou, después en Jadeite y Mars mata al youma sin remordimiento alguno.

Después, no es la sensación de haber asesinado a algo con el rostro de Kaidou lo que la mantiene despierta durante la noche, sino Jadeite. Es el rostro de Jadeite y las palabras de Zoisite que se repiten en su mente, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que Hino Rei frunce el ceño y se obliga a olvidar los detalles porque _no conoce_ a Jadeite y él _no_ es parte de su pasado como nada más que su enemigo.

Hino Rei no estaba huyendo de su pasado – después de todo, no había un pasado del que huir.

**...**

La cuarta vez—no hay una cuarta vez.

Lo que hay, son sus recuerdos siendo devueltos una vez Serenity despierta en una llorona Tsukino Usagi en la torre de Tokio – y Mars, ahora totalmente despierta en el cuerpo de Hino Rei, finalmente entiende las palabras de Zoisite y es capaz de unir a ambos, Jadeite general del Reino Oscuro, con Jadeite el traidor del Milenio de Plata.

Perdona al primero por lo que es: un hombre cuyo nombre desconocía, renacido en esta era para encontrar a su señor, tal como ella había renacido para encontrar a Serenity; un hombre que había sido capturado y engañado por Beryl demasiado pronto, demasiado luego, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir cuál era su propósito en esta vida. Lo perdona a él y perdona a Nephrite y perdona a Zoisite y perdona a Kunzite.

Los perdona a todos.

Pero no puede perdonar a Lord Jadeite del Este, el distante guardia de Endymion que de alguna manera siempre terminaba haciéndole compañía cuando bajaba a Terra en busca de Serenity; el orgulloso Shitennou que le había permitido a Beryl llegar a sus debilidades, a sus miedos, para cegarse por Metallia. No puede perdonar al hombre que había sido traidor a su propio señor, a sus propias creencias y ser.

Mars había hecho un juramento de no perdonar al primer hombre que le había regalado flores – azucenas blancas – y sin quererlo, el juramento la había seguido en su reencarnación.

**...**

A pesar de lo que las Senshi pensaran de su seriedad y desprecio por los hombres, Hino Rei no era tan infantil que se cegara a sí misma cuando hay algo agradable a la vista.

Él siempre ha sido un hombre atractivo.

De pie en el aérea Griega del Museo, todo alto y serio y solitario; verlo le hace suspirar mentalmente.

Conoce su soledad. Había comenzado con la muerte de su madre, con la ausencia de su padre y con Kaidou rompiendo el resto de su infancia.

Conoce su soledad, la ha sentido en sus entrañas, la ha sentido girar y crecer tan grande y oscura que casi la había absorbido por completo, antes de la Llamada, antes de Usagi, antes de encontrarse a sí misma.

Discretamente, se acerca hasta que se ve de pie junto a él, frente a una estatua en memoria de un dios griego que tiempo atrás ha aprendido a no despreciar.

–Los griegos lo entendieron todo mal –dice, mirando la estatua. –Ares no podría haber sido una deidad psicótica sedienta de sangre, a pesar de ser el dios de la Guerra.

–Siglos de estudio indican esa creencia como certera. Es difícil pensar que la Guerra no estuviera bendecida por un dios así –reflexiona él, sin voltear a mirarla, el tono en su voz apenas un vago eco de la voz que Mars alguna vez hubiera conocido.

–Sin embargo, la Guerra solo es realmente exitosa cuando sus verdaderos motivos son correctos –responde ella. –Ciertamente es extraño que los filósofos condenarían la Guerra sólo porque trae caos y muerte.

–¿Implicas que la Guerra es buena?

–Eso sería insensato –dice ella, aún sin mirarlo pero ya sintiendo sus ojos sobre sí. –No obstante, no puede haber vida sin muerte, y como la Muerte, la Guerra es simplemente necesaria, a veces.

–¿Es la única manera de empezar desde cero?

Hay un algo en la manera que dice las palabras, suavemente – inseguro de la respuesta que ella dará, pero tan cercano a estar resignado al adivinar lo que dirá, que la hacen ver… él sabe.

–Sí.

Finalmente se voltea y no le sonríe, porque no está a gusto con su regreso, pero no puede estar del todo enfurecida si el Destino ha decidido que sea así.

–¿Pensaste que no había despertado aún? –pregunta él, quedamente. –O quizá esperabas que no lo hiciera.

–No está en mi poder.

Los hombros suyos, caen, a la manera de un hombre derrotado.

Cuando vuelve a hablar, deja de tratarla como un igual y su voz es cortés y siempre tratándola de usted.

–¿Podría interesarle con una taza de café, Princesa?

**...**

–La Princesa había estado viniendo a Terra mucho antes de que su guardia comenzó a bajar por ella –dice él, iniciando la conversación tras comprar dos cafés para llevar y dejar la tienda envueltos en un silencio extraño. Aferra su taza de espresso con una mano, mientras la otra sostiene un cigarrillo que encendió apenas se vio en la calle.

Hino Rei desaprueba, pero no se atreve a mencionarlo y en vez de eso, prueba su taza de cappuccino. Ella no es juez.

–Sí, lo sabíamos.

–¿Y sabían, también, que no sólo nos traicionamos a nosotros mismos, nuestro hogar, nuestro señor, sino a su princesa igualmente? –pregunta él, lentamente, pero sin esperar respuesta de su parte. –Enamoró a Endymion, y con su confianza, ganó la nuestra. Logró encantarnos a todos.

–¿Estás implicando que le prestaron juramento a mi Princesa?

–No, no lo hicimos. Pero quizá debimos. Quizá entonces ella hubiera sido capaz de mantenernos cuerdos.

–¿Entonces culpas a tu _Reina_, por lo que sucedió milenios atrás?

–No, milady, –suspira él, esforzándose por esconder el respingo ante la mención de Beryl y mirando a todas partes para evitar toparse con ella, antes de caminar hacia una banca y sentarse, cerrando los ojos brevemente hasta que la siente a su lado. –Éramos los _Shitennou_, los orgullosos guardianes destinados del Príncipe… y éramos débiles. Caímos ante las palabras de Metallia porque sabía qué decir, qué mostrar, qué nos asustaría más, qué era lo que más temíamos.

–Y temían la silenciosa protección de la Luna sobre Terra.

–La humanidad siempre ha temido, siempre temerá, lo desconocido.

–Necios.

–Sí, –acepta él, logrando una vaga sonrisa llena de algo más que tristeza. –Debe entender, milady. Para nosotros, la Luna estaba llena de magia, de poder… de belleza. La envidiábamos. Ansiábamos tenerla. La queríamos a nuestro alcance. Sin embargo, la Luna mantuvo a sus habitantes a salvo lejos de Terra, como si fuéramos una enfermedad de la que debían vigilar de cerca pero no tocar. Como si la Luna estuviese demasiado alto en el cielo para que sus habitantes vinieran a Terra con nosotros, bárbaros.

Hino Rei lo observa, en silencio, escuchando. Mars no lo recuerda siendo una persona tan habladora, de temas tan cercanos a él, en el Milenio de Plata. Aún así, habiendo estado preso en una cárcel sin más barras que las su propia mente, probablemente eran razón suficiente para que se viera ahora así, hablando con ella, entre todas las personas.

–Estábamos enamorados de los cuentos sobre la Luna, milady. Toda Terra lo estaba. Y cuando la Luna no estuvo dispuesta a devolver nuestros sentimientos, nos sentimos traicionados. Decepcionados. Desconfiamos, después. ¿Por qué la Luna no extendía la Alianza a nuestro planeta? ¿Por qué no podíamos entrar al consejo interplanetario? ¿Por qué Terra era exiliada y recibida con desdén por el reinado de la Luna? ¿Qué no teníamos? ¿Qué _sí _teníamos que nos hacía indignos?

–Terra era joven. Necesitaba la guía de la Luna para crecer, pero no su conocimiento.

–Y al negarnos, la Luna nos descuidó a nosotros, nuestros derechos. La Luna nos trató como un niño que no valía la pena y olvidó que los niños pueden ser manipulados con facilidad y que con misma facilidad pueden hacer berrinches.

–Así que eso fue. Mi hogar, mi familia, mi reino. Todo destruido porque Terra decidió tener una rabieta.

Ni siquiera intenta esconder el sarcasmo de su voz, ni la acusación en sus palabras y la respuesta de él la hace consciente de que lo ha notado, porque su voz casi se desvanece en el viento y tiene un sabor demasiado parecido al desconsuelo.

–No quise decir que tendría sentido, Bendecida.

Él enciende otro cigarrillo y exhala el humo como si con eso fuera a dejar escapar todos sus pesares e indecisiones. Se siente casi en otro mundo, el estar sentada allí con un Shitennou reencarnado en la mitad de una calle ajetreada, discutiendo eventos que habían ocurrido mucho antes de que ninguno de los habitantes en toda la Tierra hubieran nacido siquiera.

**...**

–¿Qué hay de los otros?

–No lo sé.

–¿Los habrías sentido, si estuvieran despiertos cómo tú?

Él empuña las manos, pero su voz permanece perfectamente cortés.

–No lo sé, milady.

Hino Rei toma un papel de su bolsillo y se acerca, toma una de sus manos del cuaderno de dibujo en el que había estado trabajando antes que ella le interrumpiera, y presiona el papel en su palma, internamente agradeciendo que el invierno hubiera llegado y sus manos estén protegidas por guantes.

Con la gente normal, siempre había distinguido emociones, miedos, sueños – pero ya ha tenido experiencia encontrándose con gente de ciertas cualidades y siempre había una cierta electricidad al tener contacto piel a piel que le daba un viaje mental gratuito al pasado. Había visto a Serenity en Usagi, sin haberla reconocido. Había visto fugazmente a Endymion en Mamoru, y a las Senshi en las demás.

No quiere pensar en qué podría ver o sentir si fuese a tocarlo a él.

–Ve aquí, –le dice mientras lo observa leer la dirección anotada en el papel. –Está esperando un nuevo ayudante en la tienda, hay un aviso en los escaparates. No te reconocerá, pero no creo que fuera a rechazarte.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, qué?

–¿Por qué hace esto? –pregunta él, alzando la vista, el cuaderno de dibujo olvidado a su lado. –Ayudarme. Hablarme. Volviendo.

Hino Rei se permite observarlo unos segundos. Todo solitario y derrotado, tan perdido, tan ingenuo, tan, tan _bonito_ y tan roto.

–Porque una vez estuve donde tú estás –dice, levantando una mano para evitar su réplica. –Te fue otorgada otra oportunidad. Puede no gustarme, puedo no perdonarte… pero el Fuego Sagrado no me ha dado razón para preocuparme. Yo no soy quién para cuestionar al Destino.

Él deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, bajando la vista a leer la dirección otra vez.

–¿Quién… quién es?

–Nephrite –susurra, temiendo que si pronunciara el nombre en voz alta, la Oscuridad fuera a agitarse y venir en busca de todos ellos de nuevo. Pero nada sucede, y ella deja escapar un respiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. –Aunque dudo que responda a ese nombre, ahora.

–...gracias, Princesa.

Ella le da un asentimiento, cortés.

Observa los dibujos de su cuaderno olvidado y hace de tripas corazón. Casi cree reconocer los diseños, e intuye que estudia Arquitectura por una razón que él mismo desconoce, pero que no puede estar muy lejos de revelarse.

–Tokio de Cristal no está demasiado lejos. Tu Señor puede llamarlos a todos, si esta es la razón por la que han despertado en esta era –dice con lentitud calculada. – El Tiempo corre. Prepárate, Lord del Este.

Él abre la boca, probablemente dándose cuenta tanto como ella, de que es la primera vez que se ha dirigido a él con un nombre, un título, _algo_. Reconocimiento, por primera vez. Ella mantiene sus ojos fijos en él, internamente desafiándolo a decir algo sobre ello – el Cielo sabía que él no se hubiera estado tranquilo dejándole tener la última palabra, si sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata eran indicio alguno – pero él hesita y no lo menciona.

Tal vez Jadeite no había despertado del todo en él. Tal vez era el karma que había acarreado de sus vidas anteriores. Tal vez era la culpa que se cernía sobre él sin probabilidades de aminorar mientras no se viera en compañía de los demás Shitennou.

Pero ella es Hino Rei tanto como es una Senshi y Princesa de Marte, y sabe que incluso así, _no_ _es_ la misma que fue una vez en el Milenio de Plata. Que lo mismo se aplique para él, no la sorprende.

–¿Volveré a verla?

Lo observa fijo sin importarle que sea maleducado de su parte.

–Si el Destino lo quiere.

Antes de que logre irse, el uso de poder la hace detenerse en su camino y aguantar su aliento. No ha sentido esta energía – _su _energía, cálida y pura y tan parecida a Elysion como la de Mamoru, desde antes de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata.

–Tómala –susurra él, en una súplica poco camuflada, sosteniendo un botón Casa Blanca en su palma extendida. –No tengo nada más que ofrecer, Princesa.

Por un segundo, vuelve a tratarla como un igual, antes de volver a su lejanía y su respeto probablemente producto de sus recuerdos.

Ella no ha perdonado a este hombre, este aliado que una vez les traiciono y que se llevó todo su ser sin saberlo. Tomar la flor… tomar la flor podría significar tantas cosas diferentes que ella se ha empeñado en mantener encerradas en lo más profundo de su interior, lejos de la superficie y de su consciente donde podrían amenazar con pesarle.

Mars había sido engañada una vez, por un hombre al que consideró su igual y a quién creyó ser confiable. Hino Rei había tenido su corazón roto una vez, por un hombre que le hizo pensar era su igual y que resultó ser una ilusión. Pero ninguna de ellas había sido nunca cobarde.

Hino Rei, con Mars observando a través de sus ojos, toma la flor.


	2. y lo que es el karma

**Alma de Fuego**

_y lo que es el karma_

Recuerda una época en que no lo hizo.

Pero Jadeite _(cuyo nombre ya no es Jadeite porque Jadeite murió hace milenios en Terra, renació y volvió a morir años atrás en el Tokio contemporáneo)_ odia el fuego.

Odia el fuego y todo lo que significa: la guerra en el Milenio de Plata, la destrucción de la Luna, la traición a su Señor, Beryl y Metallia, la Princesa con su Señor y _Mars _—

Mars que había hecho una promesa para su Princesa de permanecer pura, Mars que lo había enfrentado y caído derrotada durante la rebelión de Terra, Mars que le había sonreído antes de dirigir su fuego contra él, Mars que ahora ya no era Mars sino Hino Rei; Hino Rei, que lo había encantado en la forma de sacerdotisa y que lo había quemado y salvado en la forma de Mars otra vez en su segunda vida

— permitiéndole volver finalmente a su Señor _(aunque fuera sólo en espíritu, atrapado en una piedra de jade)_ porque por primera vez desde el Milenio de Plata, Jadeite volvía a ser _Jadeite_, volvía a ser uno de los Shitennou de Endymion y no General de Metallia ni de Beryl, volvía a ser sí mismo, volvía a _ver_.

Y en esta nueva vida, en esta última oportunidad, Jadeite desprecia al fuego y todo lo que le trae a la mente, todo lo que le hace ver y sentir. Odia ver sus recuerdos, sus sueños, sus pesadillas, sus días y sus noches, su culpa, todos tan llenos de sangre y de gritos y de terror y de fuego,

donde Terra estaba en plena Rebelión, la Luna en llamas, el Palacio de la Luna derrumbándose, sus hermanos en armas liderando el Ejército de Beryl, Beryl matando a su señor Endymion, la Princesa Serenity suicidándose, Venus matando a Beryl, Kunzite asesinando a Venus,

donde Mars estaba de pie frente a él, con el rostro perfectamente neutral y la armadura blanca empapada en sangre que él no sabe ni le importa saber si es suya propia o de los soldados que ha derrotado,

donde él la ataca, entierra su espada en su abdomen y siente su sangre alienígena en sus manos y en su rostro y en su boca y _le gusta _y ríe, porque ha derrotado a una Senshi y quiere verla caer al suelo y perderlo todo _(pero ella le sonríe, le sonríe y lo aferra por el cuello de su uniforme gris y comanda al fuego para quemarlos)._

Porque es en esas veces, donde Jadeite sigue siendo _ese _Jadeite _(ese Jadeite que es de Beryl y de Metallia y de Caos)_ que logra sentir todavía la vibración de los gritos y la batalla en sus oídos, huele el olor a humo y a fuego, a sudor, a sangre, siente las lágrimas en el rostro al recobrarse a sí mismo cuando Mars lo enciende en llamas y siente el dolor de la piel quemándose antes que perdiera la conciencia, ve el rostro de Mars, y él ve tanto y ve —

— _todo_.

Jadeite odia el fuego, porque le recuerda todos sus errores, todos sus fallos, todo lo que traicionó, todo lo que perdió y perdieron todos por su causa, por ellos, los Shitennou, los que no pudieron interponerse entre Beryl y Terra.

Jadeite odia el fuego porque todos los recuerdos que trae le hacen pensar en sí mismo como _Jadeite_, traidor a todos sus valores y creencias; y entonces, a pesar de haber sido otorgado el perdón por su Señor y su Princesa, Jadeite mismo no logra, no puede, no _quiere_ perdonarse. Ha fallado en su misión la primera vez que le fue otorgada y la segunda vez que le fue devuelta por la Reina del Milenio de Plata, que no hay más miedo en su mente de cuándo ocurrirá la próxima vez que fallará, que le dará la espalda a todo lo que conoce y a todo lo que _es_.

Jadeite teme que sea sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Porque Jadeite no es un genio de la clase a la que Zoisite pertenece, ni es un creyente como Nephrite, ni vive tan férreamente como Kunzite para su deber. Jadeite sólo sabe cómo pelear y cómo ser un soldado, y aunque Jadeite _ya no es Jadeite porque su nombre no es ése_ ahora que sus recuerdos han regresado, toda_(s)_ su_(s)_ vida_(s)_ corre_(n)_ por delante de sus ojos y le persigue_(n)_ durante la noche y no lo abandona_(n)_ cuando duerme.

Jadeite es un hombre que aprendió a reaccionar, a aprender de sus errores, a ser flexible, a ir con la corriente, pero no sabe cómo poder huir de una Oscuridad que siempre estará en su interior, para empezar; no sabe cómo sabrá si está cayendo por Caos otra vez, cómo sabrá si está traicionando a su Señor antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Jadeite odia al fuego porque _(aún si daría su vida por Endymion con tal de verlo a salvo)_ en esta vida, en esta última oportunidad, Jadeite _finalmente _ya no era Jadeite, sino su propio hombre, su propia mente, sus propios sueños pero —

el perdón otorgado, el nuevo Tokio, su Señor y su Princesa, sus hermanos en armas renacidos, las Senshi, Mars y el fuego

— el_ maldito fuego_, con todos los recuerdos que le traía, día y noche, le había abierto los ojos, devuelto su misión y su culpa y de paso le había arrebatado _todo_.

Y Jadeite odia el fuego en los ojos serenos de Mars que ya no es sólo Mars sino Hino Rei y él ya no es más un simple estudiante universitario de Tokio sino un eco de Lord Jadeite y del traidor Jadeite y él recuerda haberla apreciado en Terra y no cree poder hacerlo en esta vida mientras odie al fuego y a todo lo que representa y sepa todo lo que le ha quitado al devolverle todo lo que Jadeite era.


	3. y el corazón de una estrella

**Alma de Fuego**

_y el corazón de una estrella_

Serenity ama a sus Senshi más de lo que alguna vez pudiera explicarles en palabras. Las ama tanto como puede amar a Endymion. Por eso, Sailor Moon está constantemente poniendo su vida en riesgo para salvarles, por eso es capaz de sacrificar tanto y sacrificarse a sí misma siempre que aparece un enemigo – porque Usagi ama a sus amigas más de lo que valora una vida a solas.

Usagi no desea nada más en el mundo que ver a sus seres queridos felices.

Y aunque Serenity asiente cuando sus Senshi dicen no desear nada más que su bienestar y el de Endymion y el de Chibi-Usa y el de la Tierra que ella gobernará, cuando está a solas en su habitación, Usagi cree oír la amargura de sus palabras y cree haber visto en sus ojos el peso de una vida (o dos o tres) entregada al deber de ser una Senshi en sus Guardianas.

(No se preocupa por las Senshi del Sistema Solar Externo, no. Usagi sabe qué tan bien llevan sus vidas, porque lo ve en sus ojos, lo siente en sus corazones, lo distingue en su calidez cada vez que están en su presencia – sus Senshi del Sistema Solar Externo están felices, ahora, a su lado, en esta Tierra, a su alcance.)

Serenity ama a sus Senshi por su lealtad y devoción.

Usagi ama a sus amigas.

Más que nada – lo que posiblemente ellas dirán tiene que ver con que ella ha conseguido su príncipe azul y su final de fantasía – quiere verlas felices.

Por eso, cuando Mamoru le coloca en las manos un pequeño cofre color caoba que parece _latir _con poder, Usagi controla sus miedos y abre su corazón a lo que Mamoru le confía.

Entonces, el Ginzuishou—que es su poder y su alma—comienza a latir al ritmo de su corazón. Y cuando ella exhala al descubrir lo que resguarda el cofre y qué esconden las piedras de jade en su interior, el Ginzuishou desprende tan solo unas gotas de resplandor que se deslizan por sus propias mejillas y caen en las piedras preciosas, en forma de lágrimas.

Y son lágrimas que no derrama Usagi ni Sailor Moon, sino Serenity, con su corazón de antaño y su nostalgia de ente milenario que aún vive en el interior de Usagi y de vez en cuando, toma las cosas en sus manos, y actuando a través de una llorona y torpe Usagi Tsukino –

(Porque Usagi ama a sus amigas, y por sobre todas las cosas, quiere verlas felices. Y Serenity, llena de remordimiento y de pena, le susurra al oído, que esto, _esto _es Terra y la Luna, y el Destino, uniéndose, al fin; como debería haber sido entonces y como no había logrado ser ahora.)

— el Ginzuishou hace milagros.


	4. y la dureza del metal

**Alma de Fuego**

_y la dureza de metal_

No es que Minako no quiera encarar las cosas, y no es que Venus no sepa las ventajas y desventajas tácticas de la situación. No, Minako se toma en serio su rol de Líder de las Senshi Guardianas y no ha pasado una noche desde que volvieran los Shitennou en que Venus no se haya desvelado pensando en las tantas posibilidades que habían al tenerlos como aliados y en las tantas otras que hay de tenerlos como enemigos.

Pero, a veces, a veces, cuando duerme y sueña sobre el pasado, sobre el fuego y la Guerra en la Luna, Minako todavía cree sentir una punzada en la espalda, allí, justo allí donde Kunzite le clavó la espada a Venus y mató su orgullo, su risa y su – su mundo entero.

_(Pero Usagi nunca lo sabría, no, nonono. _

_Ni siquiera Artemis. _

_Solo Minako.)_

Sucede que cuando Minako era Venus y Venus se llamaba _Eos_, cuando los habitantes de su planeta la amaban, la llenaban de flores y halagos, y la Corte de la Luna le llamaba _la Aurora de Venus_, el amor había sido profanado.

Y en esas noches cuando duerme y no descansa, tratando de olvidar recuerdos que Venus en realidad no quiere olvidar, Minako recuerda cuánto había dolido; y había dolido tanto, _tanto_ porque Venus era Amor y el Amor era Venus, y Kunzite y Beryl y Metallia-y-Jadeite-y-Nephrite-y-Zoisite-_y-todalamalditaTerra_ le habían arrebatado _todo_.

Entonces ahora, ahora que Usagi confía en que sus amigas comprendan la necesidad de Mamoru de recibir con los brazos abiertos a aquellos que lo traicionaron no una, sino dos veces; ahora que Serenity espera que sus senshi puedan darles otra oportunidad… Minako esboza su mejor sonrisa y mentalmente se dice a sí misma, _Venus es Amor._ Y el amor, ah, el Amor lo perdona todo, incluso sin merecerlo.

Pero, incluso entonces, incluso cuando promete dar lo mejor de sí para recibir a los Shitennou, para darles _otra _oportunidad, Minako comparte una mirada de mutuo entendimiento con Rei y, sin decir ni una palabra, siente su careta descubierta.

Sucede que Venus es Amor, pero también es _metal_. Y el metal, en esta encarnación, la había endurecido hasta hacer de su piel una coraza de hierro y Minako, con sus risas estridentes, encaprichamientos y sueños rotos, no cree poder ser el avatar del Amor, no de esta forma.

Minako no odia, no es capaz, porque Minako es Venus es Amor—

Pero en esta vida, el corazón de Venus es pequeño, sí, pequeño y un poco roto, con los bordes afilados, y no cree ser capaz de encontrar suficiente amor en su interior para dar otra oportunidad, sabiendo qué tan fácil es para ellos traicionar a Endymion y volverse en su contra.

Porque a veces, solo a veces, cuando Minako duerme y sueña sobre el pasado, se despierta sudando frío y con un picor en la espalda, ahí, justo ahí donde Kunzite clavo su espada en la espalda de Venus y profanó su amor. Entonces, en esas noches, Minako se sabe el avatar de Venus y del Amor, pero en esas noches que duerme y no descansa, descubre qué tan poco amor tiene en su interior para dar.


End file.
